Chasseur de Vampire
by Akuroku52
Summary: l'histoire du célèbre chasseur de Vampire qui va être traqué par un magnifique brun ténébreux...
1. Ventus Light

Salut ! Me voici dans une toute nouvelle fiction sur Vanitas et Ventus !

Pairing : Vanitas et Ventus,

Personnages : Sora, Riku (ptetre un couple je verrai si y a des adeptes du Soriku ou si je laisse leur relation amicale, tout dépend de vous ) )

Dédié à Nekote et Petrix ( cette histoire concerne les dessins que vous allez recevoir :3 ) car elles ont spamer ma boite mail comme personne ! ( j'ai regardé en presque une semaine près de 57 mails quand même ! ) merci les filles jvous n'aime ! 

Square Enix ^^ 

pour plus de renseignement me contacter...nan c'est une blague.

OoOoO

Chapitre 1 : Ventus Light.

15 septembre 2042 à Destiny Town, une ville crée en 2015 après la destruction de Destiny Island, à cause de Paradise Island, la guerre des deux mondes... mais bon...c'est du passer..

Une vieille bicoque au bord d'un trottoir miteux de la rue Simili, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année y vivait, un beau jeune homme d'ailleurs... il faisait tourner les têtes, les filles lui courraient après, les mecs étaient tous jaloux... de taille moyenne, les cheveux en bordel mais coiffés en l'air d'un blond céleste, des yeux d'un bleu céruléen, un teint d'une blancheur à faire pâlir les Vampires. Il s'appelait Ventus Light le célèbre chasseur de Vampire du monde... aucun ne lui résistait, il avait à son actif mille deux cent cinquante Vampire tués froidement. Son air un temps soit peu arrogant et innocent les menaient toujours à leur pertes... pourtant il ne fricotait pas avec, pour lui c'était une honte. Sa pauvre mère fut tuée par un Vampire et son père malheureux, avait passer l'arme à gauche, ou plutôt au fond de sa gorge. Ven ressemblait à papa, mais ses yeux de sa maman il tenait. Caractère de merde il tenait de son père, Charme hypnotique de sa mère... wow comment résister ?

Cette vieille baraque cela faisait sept ans qu'il l'habitait...il avait treize ans quand ses parents sont partit, il décida de fonder la « hunter compagnie » qu'il tenait avec son cousin Riku. Ils tuaient tout les Vampires jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le groupe qui a oser toucher à sa mère. Et celui la il le lui ferai payer : le Vampire Jason Hargon le Vampire le plus terrifiant qu'il ai jamais pu exister, la laideur, et l'inculte en même temps...et pourtant personne n'arrivait à l'attraper cet enfoirer... depuis quelques année (disons trois), Ventus et Riku avaient arborer un look hors du commun un chemisier bleu aux bordures noires bien ouvert laissant apparaître un adorable petit nombril, un pantacour bouffant noir bloqué par une ceinture bleu portant une chaînette ou trônait une croix bleue avec de toutes petites ailes argentées , des chaussures hautes à pics bleues et noires, les ongles vernis noirs (allez savoir pourquoi...) pour Ventus, et pour Riku, un pantalon noir léger et flottant, une veste sans manches noire aux contours argenté ouverte (qui montrait à quel point Riku était musclé...) un bracelet à pics, de grandes bottes noires à lacets et une ceinture à pic argentée...Riku était un garçon grand (très graand) de vingt trois ans, les yeux bleu/vert, les cheveux d'un gris argenté magnifique, ses cheveux étaient longs et sa frange tombait sur ses yeux. Il avait un piercing argenté à la lèvre du bas côté droit.

Les habitants du village les aimaient, et faisaient appel à eux très souvent alors pourquoi vivaient t'il dans une maison pourrie ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne demandait uniquement de quoi manger, et du tissu. ( oui, les tenues sont fabriquées par le frère de Riku, Kadaj, très doué de ses doigts). Ils étaient très modestes et ne se vantaient jamais.

OoOoO

Voilà ^^ le premier chapitre parlait vite fait de Ventus. Le deuxième parle de qui ? Allez devinez donc !


	2. Vanitas Van Draken

Salut ! Me voici dans une toute nouvelle fiction sur Vanitas et Ventus !

Pairing : Vanitas et Ventus,

Personnages : Sora, Riku (ptetre un couple je verrai si y a des adeptes du Soriku ou si je laisse leur relation amicale, tout dépend de vous ) )

Dédié à Nekote et Petrix ( cette histoire concerne les dessins que vous allez recevoir :3 ) car elles ont spamer ma boite mail comme personne ! ( j'ai regardé en presque une semaine près de 57 mails quand même ! ) merci les filles jvous n'aime ! 

Square Enix ^^ 

pour plus de renseignement me contacter...nan c'est une blague.

OoOoO

Chapitre 2 : Vanitas Van Draken. 

En l'an 1904, naît le jeune Vanitas, fils du grand duc de Destiny Island. Un enfant en pleine santé, mais pas tout seul, en effet trois minutes plus tard apparut Sora, son jumeau, une petite touffe de cheveux châtain, et des mignons petits yeux bleus. Sa mère tout craché quoi. Vanitas, petite touffe de cheveux noire aux yeux orangés, son père tout craché ? Non papy tout craché...Lord DuncanVan Draken. L'homme au milles pouvoirs...ils fut brûler sur un bûcher accuser de sorcellerie, mais en réalité, la Famille Van Draken étaient de puissants Vampire d'une lignée vieille de 1000 ans... ils ne se nourrissaient de Sang qu'une fois par semaine et ne tuaient aucun humains...pour la bonne cause. Maman Van Draken était humaine et folle amoureuse de papa Van Draken...alors elle accepta le pacte de soumission et au final, elle vivait un vrai conte de fée...si c'est vrai papa Van Draken était un homme romantique, amoureux et attentionné...

Vanitas grandit très vite et son corps s'arrêta de changer à ses vingts deux ans tout comme Sora. Ils gardaient jeunesse éternelle et beauté...

Les jumeaux vécurent tout, amour, trahison, du coup, les jumeaux dégoûtés par les filles devinrent Gay...si si c'est vrai même Sora à cause d'une pauvre pétasse...je vous dit rien d'elle, elle a fini dans un autre monde très loin du petit Sora, punition de Vanitas qu'il l'a envoyée à Halloween town ce faire déchiquetée par des Zombies... que tous ceux content de Vanitas lèvent les bras et crient « bravooooo Vanni t'es trop fooort », ils vécurent toutes les époques et tentaient de se coller aux générations... ils passèrent des femmes aux robes longues et ballantes, aux femmes aux mini jupes de la taille de leurs culottes...les deux jumeaux ne cessèrent jamais d'être horrifiés des nouveautés choquantes ou non, comme l'esclavage, la destruction d'un monde que l'on appelait la Terre... (mais nan flippez pas...) et puis enfin ils durent partir en 2015, lors de la destruction de leur monde... ils passèrent leur vie à changer de monde comme si quelqu'un leur en voulais... cela fait maintenant 138 ans que les deux vampires on vu le jour...et à présent, Vanitas cherchait la proie idéale...il voulait jouer avec, la charmer et pourquoi pas aller plus loin. Le brun aimait les défis et avec son jumeau il décidèrent que ce jour, ils parcouraient les mondes afin de trouver l'âme sœur...

OoOoO

voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ^^ vous en savez plus sur les personnages principaux maintenant la vrai histoire peu commencer... si je ne donne aucun détails sur les tenues de Vanitas et Sora c'est uniquement pour le style au moment de leur apparition:3 ce sont de très courts chapitres je les appelle les intro ^^

byyyyyyeeee biiiiissssouuus !

Saru...


	3. l'oeil de feu

Salut ! Me voici dans une toute nouvelle fiction sur Vanitas et Ventus !

Pairing : Vanitas et Ventus,

Personnages : Sora, Riku.

Personnages ayant un rôle second (pour le moment) : Demyx, Luxord, (la plupart des membres de l'organisation)

Dédié à Nekote et Petrix ( cette histoire concerne les dessins que vous allez recevoir :3 ) car elles ont spamer ma boite mail comme personne ! ( j'ai regardé en presque une semaine près de 57 mails quand même ! ) merci les filles jvous n'aime ! 

Square Enix ^^ 

pour plus de renseignement me contacter...nan c'est une blague.

OoOoO

Chapitre 3 : l'œil de feu...

Voilà déjà deux ans que Ventus et Riku n'avaient plus beaucoup de clients... la hunter compagnie commençait à avoir besoin d'effectifs et de clientèle. Les Vampires se cachaient et Ven commençait à s'ennuyer ferme... Riku proposa un balade au parc en attendant. Ils sortèrent en ville et entrèrent sur le lieu tranquille tout en marchant côte à côte attirant les regards des curieux...

vieille dame : regardez comment ils sont vêtu...ils pensent à quoi ?

Vieille dame 2 : oh vous avez raison, on à pas idée d'être aussi dévêtu...on voit son nombril et son torse c'est mal ! Et l'autre avec sa veste ouverte ne cache strictement rien ! Si c'était mes enfants je leur fermerai tout ça !

Riku : nan mais de quoi elles se mêlent …

Ven : ouai mais on est ici pour se détendre alors laisse tomber.

Les deux cousins s'allongèrent dans l'herbe fraîche du parc et fermèrent les yeux soupirant d'aise.

Riku : on fais quoi ce soir ?

Ven : (soupire)._.._on va aller à la chasse...ça nous fera le plus grand bien, on va aller casser du Vampire.

Riku : tout à fait d'accord ! On mange au chinois ?

Ven : non, je veux aller au nouveau restaurant en ville...

Le gris hocha de la tête et les deux jeunes se levèrent et passèrent devant le groupe de mamies effarées par leurs tenues...

les deux garçons rièrent soudain, mais un événement va changer leur plan, non loin de là, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds arriva en courant trébuchant hurlant leurs noms.

Garçon : Veeeeennnnntuuusss ! Riiikkuu !

Ven : calme toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Garçon : une nouvelle enquête pour vous ! On raconte que le serveur du nouveau restaurant est un vampire...il faut enquêter ! Le maire vous offrira une jolie somme si vous le démasquez !

Riku : il nous payera ? D'habitude on refuse mais là ça deviens urgent de retaper notre maison alors...

Garçon : oui prêt de 15000 munies... y'aura de quoi faire

Ventus : ton père à toujours été généreux avec les récompenses Demyx...

Demyx sourit et les conduit à la mairie fier de lui. Puis il poussa la porte lourde du bâtiment. Les deux chasseurs entrèrent heureux de pouvoir avoir enfin une mission.

Maire : aaah enfin vous voilà !

Riku : Luxord ! Toujours aussi blond...

Maire : imbécile ! Toujours aussi gris et froid !

Riku : ouai ...merci monsieur le Maire tout blond pour le boulot

Ven : Riku ne soit pas aussi familier ! Salut ça gaz ?

En fait le maire Luxord et les deux jeunes ce connaissaient assez pour se taquiner et tout le monde connaissaient son fils maladroit amoureux du facteur...tiens d'ailleurs...

Facteur : courrier pour vous m'sieur l'maire !

Demyx : ooohh...(il couine un peu._) _bonjour...

Facteur : oh pardon je vous avez pas vu...ça va ?

Demyx : ou...oui

Le facteur sortit de la pièce et Demyx le suivi du regard.

Riku : tu connais son nom ?

Demyx : non...

Riku soupira et sortit de la pièce.

Demyx : ou...ou il va ?

Ven : je sais pas...

Luxord : bon, alors, je vais t'expliquer...dans ce restaurant, une famille travaille, leur fils serait soit disant un vampire, c'est le serveur, votre but est de le démasquer, faites comme vous voulez mais dans deux semaines je veux une réponse. Mais si le fils est un vampire, c'est possible que le reste en soit aussi...restez sur vos gardes.

Ven : ok...

Riku entra dans la pièce un sourire aux lèvres. Ven lui expliqua la marche à suivre et le gris hocha la tête et sourit.

Riku : ça tombe bien on devait manger là haut ce soir...

Luxord : tenez des bons pour le restaurant, comme ça vous ne payerai rien...

Riku : merci

Les deux jeunes saluèrent et sortèrent de la pièce. Puis Riku se retourna avant de fermer la porte.

Riku : hey Dem !

Demyx : oui ?

Riku : Xigbar...

Demyx : Xigbar ? C'est quoi ça ? Un plat ?

Riku : mais non BAKA ! C'est le nom du Facteur idiot ! il est célibataire, et il aime pas les femmes...à toi de voir.

Le blond était rouge pivoine puis gêné, il lui demanda.

Demyx : tu...tu lui as demander tout ça ?

Riku : ah oui ! Et je lui ai dit que tu craquais dessus...désolé au moins ça te bougera le cul...ça fait deux ans que tu lui cours après, il serai temps.

Demyx passa au blanc.

Demyx : tu...tu...tu...t...

Puis Riku ferma la porte riant mais au grand dam du blond, elle s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un d'autre... Demyx se retourna et cria sous vide dans un bocal...que son père cachait sous son bureau quand il mangeait ses olives...

Luxord : oui ? oh...Dem ! y en avait encore dedans !

Demyx : ahhhhhhhhhahahahaha (hurle encore dans son bocal les yeux grand ouverts face au facteur) .

Xigbar : pardonnez moi, j'ai une lettre de monsieur Xemnas, il souhaite revoir avec vous l'histoire du labo qui a explosé au nord du village.

Luxord : comment va Vexen ?

Xigbar : hey bien...il va bien mais la partie gauche de son corps de réponds plus... je dois vous laisser, je dois livrer le village voisin.

Luxord : pas de soucis à demain jeune homme.

Xigbar : à demain monsieur le maire...au revoir... « Dem »

Le brun sourit provocant le blond puis sortit.

Luxord : je crois qu'il te cherchera maintenant.

Le blond à présent blanc comme un linge soufflait dans un sac en carton.

En bas, Riku et Ven riaient encore de la tête du blond et Xigbar passa à côté d'eux...

Xigbar : merci encore Riku pour l'info, je vais pas le lâcher ! Je vais le faire un peu mariner on verra bien si il craque et si il se déclare...

Riku : joue pas trop avec sinon tu m'aura sur le dos...

Xigbar : t'inquiètes...mais il doit savoir quand même qu'on a une différence de dix ans quand même...

Riku : il s'en tape, bon on te laisse on a du boulot...

Xigbar : OK bonne chance les gosses...

Ven : hey ! s'pèce de vieux débris !

le brun le regarda les sourcils froncés son cache œil lui donna alors un air de pirate, puis il ria fortement avant de partir.

Riku : on y va maintenant ou pas ? Il est dix huit heures ça doit être ouvert...

Ven : on y va, j'ai la dalle.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers un restaurant au milieu de la ville dans une ruelle...

Ven : c'est glauque...j'espère que la bouffe est bonne.

Le restaurant était superbe, les bordures noires et rouges, en grosses lettres était écris « restaurant œil de feu » les vitres étaient d'une transparence incomparable, un énorme tapis rouge était déplié devant la porte ou trônait deux énormes statues de femmes très dévêtues couleur argent, Riku était bouche bée... ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et furent accueillit par un petit bonhomme...

Jeune homme : Bonsoir et bienvenus dans notre restaurant, je suis Sora et je serai votre hôte ce soir. Appelez moi comme vous le désirez et j'accours ! Vous désirez une table pour deux ?

Riku : heuuuu...herm...

Ven : oui...

Sora : très bien, suivez moi !

Le jeune homme portait un costume noir, la veste était longue et finissait en queue de pie et sa chemise était d'un bleu foncé qui contrastait superbement avec ses yeux... Ses cheveux en bataille châtains, lui donnaient un air enfantin...

Sora : je vous propose cette table prêt de la cheminée...cela vous va t'il ?

Riku : oui...heu dites moi...vous faites quel genre de bou...nourriture ?

Sora : tout dépend de vos goûts...voici la carte, je prend votre commande maintenant ou plus tard ?

Ven : maintenant ! J'ai trop faim...

En effet son ventre émit un son de protestation significatif. Pendant ce temps, le regard de Sora passa sur le torse de Riku, puis son visage. Ven sourit se disant qu'il était pas discret...le châtain soupira et regarda sa nuque...une envie de mordre ? Il le détailla de partout son regard glissa même sur les longues jambes de Riku. Puis le gris passa sa commande suivit de Ven.

Riku : heu...je prendrai une assiette de frites avec du lapin...

Ven : et moi l'entrecôte avec les pattes...

Sora : bien...j'envoie la commande et le serveur arrivera dans dix minutes...

Sora s'éloigna et Ven se pencha.

Ven : on fera gaffe à la bouffe on sais jamais...ah et tu t'es fait mater, si celui ci est un vampire tu es sûr d'être sa cible...

en cuisine :

Sora entra et regarda son frère poser les plats sur les nombreux plateaux qu'il portait.

Sora : woaoooo tu verrai ça frangin ! y a deux clients qui sont arrivés, ils sont super beau ! celui qui a les cheveux gris...woaw

Le brun se retourna et de sa main libre, il caressa l'anneau qu'il portait à l'oreille droite...

Sora : tiens papa, voilà les nouvelles commandes !

L'homme aux fourneaux s'activa et une demi heure plus tard, le serveur sortit de la cuisine...

OoOoO

Riku et Ven discutaient quand le serveur arriva...il était très grand, mais ressemblait terriblement à Sora...mais avec les cheveux noirs...il dégageait une aura étrange, sombre, délicate, et surtout ténébreuse...son regard orangé se posa sur Ven puis il lui sourit avec délicatesse...

Serveur : bonsoir, je suis Vanitas, et je serai votre serveur pour la soirée...voici vos plats...j'espère qu'ils seront à vos goûts...

Il envoya un sourire charmeur à Ven, puis posa les assiettes face au deux jeunes. En mettant l'assiette de Ven en face de celui-ci, Vanitas le regarda en souriant, leurs visages étaient très proches et le souffle du brun caressai le cou de Ven...puis il repartit lentement en cuisine laissant les deux autre manger...Ven le regardait, il portait une chemise rouge et un blazer noir, la cravate argentée brisait la sombre allure de la tenue, et surtout le regard de Ven se posa sur les fesses de Vanitas, ses joues prirent une teinte rose, ce ptit cul serré dans un pantalon simple noir était de trop pour le blond qui descendit son regard, les chaussures étaient noires et vernies...et il tordait du cul...

Il tourna la tête honteux...

Riku : alors ?

Ven : heu...

Riku : je suppose que son charme ne t'as pas échappé hein ?

Ven : tu peux parler toi avec l'innocent Sora...tu as toujours aimé les mecs qui avaient un côté enfant innocent s'pece de sadique...Mais pour te répondre...il pue le Vampire à plein nez...j'en suis sûr...

Riku : notre rôle est de les tuer mais...je n'aurai pas le courage avec Sora...

Ven : peu importe, cette vermine ne se gêne pas pour le faire...et peu être que son air innocent joue un rôle.

Riku : ouai...t'as ptet raison...

les deux mangèrent leur assiette et Ven se gratta le menton. Sora revint avec un petit carnet.

Sora : votre plat vous as plu ?

Riku : oh ouai !

Ven : ouai...super bon...mes compliments au chef.

Sora : c'est papa qui cuisine...oh pardon...

Riku ria sous cape face à cette scène innocente...Sora rougit alors ce qui n'échappa pas à Ven qui commençais vraiment à ce demander si s'était réel ou si il jouait la comédie.

Sora : je vous sert autre chose ?

Riku : heu...ouai j'aimerai un sorbet noix de coco...

Ven : et moi un framboise...

Sora : OK ! avec les sorbets, le café est offert...

Ven et Riku : oui !

Sora repartit en chantonnant maintenant c'était sûr, c'est son caractère...

Riku : je ne sais pas si c'est un vampire mais en tout cas, il est mignon...

Ven ouvrit les yeux vraiment grand...mignon ? Oulà ! Reprend toi Riku !

Ven : ah...heu si tu le dit

Riku : ne me dit pas que Vanitas n'est pas beau à regarder tu mentirais.

Ven rougit en repensant à sa vue...ouai il a pas tord...

Ven : je...

Riku ria

Riku : OK j'ai compris s'pèce de coincé !

Ven le regarda méchamment et lui lança un coup de pied dans les jambes...une bataille commença et quand Vanitas arriva avec les coupes, il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant les deux s'envoyer des coups de pieds sous la table et entendre Ven lui balancer son « cousin de merde » le fit rire aussi. Il s'approcha et posa les coupes face aux deux jeunes, puis regarda Ven dans les yeux.

Vanitas : je ne saurai que vous dire, mais vous avez des yeux d'une beauté incomparable...bon dessert jeune homme...

Il repartit souriant de sa connerie puis il passa sa langue sur ses canines aiguisées...Ven, lui, avait encore la cuillère suspendue dans les airs et la bouche ouverte...

Riku : wow ! Il t'a vraiment dragué là !

Ven : n'importe quoi ! (il enfoui la cuillère dans sa bouche) et puis il me fait même pas d'effet...

Riku : oui c'est ça ! C'est pas ce que ma cheville sent en tout cas !

Ven rougit violemment en repensant que pendant leur bataille, Vanitas est arrivé lorsque Riku avait poser son pied sur le ventre du blond...il attrapa son pied et le poussa sous les rires incontrôlés de Riku et continua sa glace en silence.

Leur dessert fini, Vanitas amena leurs cafés, sont sourire effronté sur les lèvres, son regard planté sur Ventus qui avait un peu chaud...

Vanitas : voilà, j'espère que le repas à été à vos goûts messieurs... pardonnez mon comportement mais...vos yeux sont...superbes...

Ventus serra les poignets puis lui offrit un étrange sourire superbement crispé ce qui fit reculer le brun qui sourit malgré tout...

Ven : biiieennsuuur ! c'était dééélicieux...

Vanitas se courba et le remercia. Il releva la tête et un sourire carnassier apparut.

Vanitas : après vos cafés, vous désirez autre chose ?

Ven : non ça ira...

Son ton était sec et Vanitas perdit son sourire puis partit.

Riku : tu crois qu'il a mal pris le ton de ta phrase ?

Ven : j'en sais rien et je m'en fou...

Riku : il te draguait y a rien de méchant !

Ven : Riku, c'est sûrement un Vampire ! Et son sourire me plaît pas !

Riku : rroh aller ! Pour un vampire, il est superbe ! Profites en ! Si tu dois le tuer viole le avant !

Ventus lui lança un bout de pain dans la tête puis rouge de honte il râla

Ven : ça va pas la tête ? Je ne touches pas à...

Vanitas : votre addition...je suis désolé d'être partit sans vous le dire...

Ven : pas grave.

Ventus donna les réductions et se leva en même temps que Riku, il partirent vers la porte de sortie et Sora leur offrit un sourire, Vanitas prêt de lui fit de même.

Sora : j'espère que le repas a été à votre goût ! bonne soirée !

Vanitas : en espérant vous revoir, bonne soirée...

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec sensualité et il regarda le dos de Ven (ou plus bas) avec les yeux mi-clos. Une fois hors de vue, il se tourna vers Sora.

Vanitas : tu crois qu'ils nous on découvert ?

Sora : je pense que oui...ils sentaient le vampire mort... j'en suis sûr, ce sont des chasseurs.

Vanitas : ouai...il faut ce tenir à carreaux, il ne nous croirons pas si on leur explique que nous nous nourrissons plus de sang humain qu'une fois par semaine...sans tuer.

Sora : je n'en sais rien...vaut mieux les garder à l'œil...ça m'arrange !

Vanitas : oh oui...moi aussi ! J'aimerai le croquer ce ptit blond...allons nous changer...il est temps de traquer nos futures proies...

Les deux frères partirent marchant côte à côte.

OoOoO

Les deux cousins marchaient dans la ruelle prêt de leur maison mais avec lenteur, cela faisait dix minutes que Ven et Riku se sentaient observés...ils se retournaient mais ne virent rien. Ils continuèrent leur route mais en arrivant au tournant de la ruelle, un homme vêtu de noir leur barra la route.

Ven : hors de ma vue monstre !

Il se lança vers lui et le frappa à la tête, le vampire était hideux...son œil pendait lamentablement et ses dents étaient foutues, seules les canines étaient blanches. Le vampire tenta de planter ses dents dans la chaire tendre du cou de Ventus quand Riku arriva derrière et le frappa. Le vampire émit un cri strident et deux autres vampires identiques arrivèrent.

Ven : il en appelle ! réduit le en cendres !

Riku : et comment ? On a pas de pieu et encore moins de balles en argents ! on a pas nos armes sur nous !

Ven : merde !

Les deux cousins se regardèrent.

Riku : il faut partir on a aucune défenses !

Ventus : jamais !

Ventus courra vers le parc, Riku à ses côté, les trois vampires derrière eux les talonnant dangereusement. L'un d'eux sauta sur Riku l'allongeant à terre. Riku retenait la tête de l'hideuse bête loin de son visage en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa tête et en le poussant. La peau du vampire se tira en arrière avec les mains du chasseur et ses canines ressortirent. Ven arriva à sa rescousse et hurla :

Ven : ON VA VOIR A QUOI RESSEMBLE UN VAMPIRE SANS SES DENTS !

Il shoota sa bouche cassant les dents du vampire. Celui-ci se releva titubant et hurlant les larmes au yeux puis il regarda Ven et montra ses dents en gémissant lamentablement...

Ven : oui fallait pas nous attaquer ! je te l'avais dit Riku ! Qu'on cassera du vampire !

Au moment ou il ria, un autre se jeta sur lui lui plantant une aiguille dans le cou. Ven tomba à terre et Riku essaya de le rejoindre mais le deuxième l'attrapa par la taille et le serra fort ( pas pour un huggy hein). Riku étouffait et sentait ses os craquer...ses paupières se fermaient et sa tête parti en avant... Les dents pointues se rapprochaient de son cou et le Vampire tenait les cheveux du gris dans sa main droite et s'approcha...

_pensées de Ven : _

_« après tout ce temps passé à les pourchasser...ces horribles bestioles nous ont eu...et trop facilement...comment on a pu se faire avoir aussi facilement et aussi vite ? Je pourrai pas démasquer et tuer se satané serveur...ni même vivre heureux un jour dans ma maudite vie...je les hais... »_

_pensées Riku :_

_« ce truc essai de me bouffer et j'ai pas la force de le repousser ! Je vais mourir comme ça c'est ça ? Je pourrai jamais revoir ce sourire...si quelqu'un doit tuer ce vampire c'est moi...même si il est mignon... raaa mais pourquoi je pense à lui ici moi... »_

Riku dans les bras de Vampire horrible numéro deux et Ven à terre avec Vampire horrible numéro trois au dessus de lui...une ombre noire passa...

A suivre …

rendez vous au chapitre 4 ! =^w^= j'espère que vous avez aimer !


End file.
